Such brake cam assemblies have been used on trucks, including tractors and trailers, for many years, with the actuator usually being pneumatically operated. However, a problem with known brake cam assemblies is that they require frequent maintenance and replacement, often having to be replaced annually.
One known approach used in brake cam construction is to journal the brake cam within a cam tube, rather than journaling opposed ends of the brake cam within spaced-apart mounting brackets.
Brake cam assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,516, 4,890,939, 5,316,115 and 6,378,658, and in German Patent Document No. DE3238351.